


Trust, obedience and chains

by DantesFangs



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chains, Collars, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Nudity, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesFangs/pseuds/DantesFangs
Summary: Kinktober giftart for Taba#2787(please do not repost!)





	Trust, obedience and chains




End file.
